moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Alliance Naval Manual: Informal Drill
The Grand Alliance Naval Manual: Informal Drill '''shall give a comprehensional explanation of all informal drill utilized by the Grand Alliance Navy. Junior sailors and Parade Commanders are encouraged to read this section of the Grand Alliance Naval Manual. Introduction to Informal Drill Informal Drill (Also known as Practical or Practice/Training Drill) is the term given to ceremonial drill (Marching) that is not conducted during a ceremonial event such as an inspection. Informal drills mimick Formal Drill, but lack certain distinct features. While both Drill forms may be used interchangeably, one may find Formal Drill to be slightly different as towards what is conducted to Formal Drill and is advised to review accompanying manuals for proper guidance on how to conduct the ceremony. List of Basic Terms * '''File - A File is a line in which personnel may form when within a ceremonial formation. Files are commonly used within commands to denote what is being called out. * Attention - The command given to personnel to call for attention. When in formation, those within the squad must snap their feet together (Feet pointing at about a 45 degree angle) and place their arms clenched to their side. They must look straight ahead and are NOT to talk or move. * At Ease - Standing at Ease is the antonym of Attention, in which the personnel spread their legs out shoulder width apart and fold their hands behind their back. Once again, personnel do NOT move their head or speak. * Standing Easy - When the formation is called to Stand Easy, they do assume a Standing at Ease position (Or continue it if already assumed), but are now able to move their upper body. This is in order to fix up uniform, scratch oneself and so on. It is advised that speaking is continued to be prohibited. * Dress - ''When personnel fall into a squad and it is found to be messy, the Squad Leader may call the command to fix the Dressing'. Dressing is the term given to the neatness of a formation. * '''Right Dress - Right Dress is the command given to fix the squad's dressing. To do this, the front file lift thier right arms to be adjacent to the person on their right's shoulder and to face the right (Besides the marker, who looks straight ahead). Those behind the front file must look right and shadow the front file's dressing. * Marker - The Marker is the person on the top right corner of the squad. They lead the step and almost always look straight ahead. They do not do Right Dress or Eyes Right during Drill. Typically, the Marker is the tallest of the squad. * Stationary Turn - A Stationary Turn is when the Squad Leader orders the squad to face a certain way. E.G. If the squad has to be turned to face left, the squad commander will call for them to do a Left turn. To do this, personnel must stand to Attention and turn to the designated direction without lifting their feet. It may be described as a 'Swerve of the feet.' * Marching Turn - A Marching Turn is similar to that of a Stationary Turn, except down during marching. When one is told to do a Turn while marching, they complete a check stop and then turn 90 degrees to the required angle sharply. Typically no special feet mechanics may be required, but it is recommended one picks up a similar turn as a Stationary Turn. * Stationary About Turn - An About Turn is where the Squad is turned 180 degrees (Facing the opposite direction). When conducting this, one uses the same feet technique as a turn, but commits it 180 degrees, while maintaining steadiness. Those doing an About Turn must always turn right. * Marching About Turn - A Marching About Turn is similar to a normal about turn, except with a specific mechanic towards it. Personnel must momentarily halt and pace on the spot three times while they turn 180 degrees around before continuing on. Those doing an About Turn must always turn right. Formations Detail * Consists of 2-6 personnel * Only ever used in Informal Drill * May be led by anyone one of any rank A Detail is the term given to a formation of six or less people. Details are often used for patrols, practices and more. Typically, your details will only be found during training, though this can change. Squad * Consists of 6-30 personnel * May be used in Informal or Formal Drill * May be lead by a Leading Seaman or above A Squad is one of the most common formations used in drill. typically during training, a Ship's Company may be divided into squads to help shorten the size of a formation. Squads may also be used for training purposes, particularly if some of the personnel are new to the concept of drill. Unlike details, Squads can only be led by a Leading Seaman or higher (In some very rare cases an Able Seaman may be applicable if no one else is available). Platoon * Consists of 30-50 personnel * May be used in Informal Drill, however is best be used in Formal Drill * May be lead by a Petty Officer or above A Platoon is similar to a Squad in the sense that it helps divide the Ship's Company into smaller sections. In many cases, a Platoon may just be a formal squad, given the term only for practice purposes. In many cases, a platoon may be only found in Formal Drills, but it is not uncommon for the term to be used to help acclimate personnel during training. Ship's Company * Consists of anything from 30-300 personnel. Varies on vessel * May be used for all purposes * Led by the Ship's Executive or Training Officer. Rarely the Commanding Officer. Ship's Company is the term given to an assembly of the full ship's crew. When the formation commander adresses the Ship's Company in drill, any commands are executed by the entirety of the crew. The term may be used in various circumstances, but are most notably done during individual Ship Inspections. The Ship's Company is typically led by a member of the senior officer core and is very rarely led by a sailor of any kind. Commands Informal Drill Category:Grand Alliance Naval Manual Category:Documents Category:Military Documents Category:Grand Alliance Navy Category:Grand Alliance Naval Equipment